Confession time
by Kit and Sakura
Summary: Naruto has had enough of Sasuke ignoring Sakura when he knows he likes her too. So what does Naruto do? Force Sasuke to admit it, and in front of a camera. Second Chapter Is Up!
1. Confession Time

Kit: Ok, this is our first fic so please don't flame us. We don't own Naruto or any of the characters, we only own our ocs. If we did own Naruto though, we would've put this in. The characters may be a bit ooc.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Naruto looked at the two girls in front of him. "You two remember the plan, right?"

Yeah. Shironami will be behind that bush recording everything while I make copies of it incase

Sasuke finds the video" Kasumi replied while setting up a labtop.

Exactly." Naruto smiled. "Ready?" Shironami nodded and prepared her camcorder.

"Alright, go get Sasuke."Kasumi replied while nodding her head also.

Naruto went back into town. "Where is idiot Sasuke anyways?"

Naruto wondered around town for a few minutes before he found Sasuke relaxing in a tree.

"Hey Sasuke!" He cried out, concealing his smirk

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked without looking down at him.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are. You just don't realize it," Sasuke replied without trying to hide his smirk.

Shove it Sasuke-yaro!"(the Jap. word for 'bast)He glared at him.

"Whatever, just tell me what you want."

"A spar in the forest."

"Want me to kick your butt,eh. Alright, come on." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and headed to the forest.

He glared but went into the forest, hoping the girls were ready.

"I see them." Kasumi informed Shironami from her spot in the tree,"Get ready."

Shironami already had her camcorder on. "I'm a step ahead of you."

"Alright, this is going to be good"

"I agree." An evil grin spread across her face.

Sasuke was thinking something was up because Naruto took him to a different part of the forest but shook the thought off. Naruto grinned to himself. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and got into a fighting pose. "Do you think Sasuke knows something's up? He looked kinda hesitant there." Kasumi asked Shironami.

She nodded. "I think he does, but isn't sure what it is." Naruto also dropped into a fighting postion.

Sasuke switch on his Sharingan and charged at Naruto. He tried to punch Naruto but he easily dodged it.

Sasuke kept launching attacks at Naruto, but he kept dodging them. The fighting went on for a while and the girls were getting impatient.

"That's it," Shironami muttered. Keeping her video camera on her shoulder, she pulled out some kunai with her free hand and threw them in the direction of the two. Sasuke's back was to them so he couldn't see where they came from.

Naruto had seen what Shironami did and knocked Sasuke to the ground and pinned him. Naruto smirked.

"What the hell was that" Sasuke cried, surprised by the kunai.

"Apparently some kunai." he said calmly.

Sasuke had finally realized Naruto had him pinned and said, "You can let me go anytime, you know."

"I know I can, but I want you to answer questions first."

"What questions did you have in mind," He asked. Sasuke was getting annoied, he had a dangerous glint in his eyes but Naruto ignored it.

"Would you mind if I went on a date with Sakura?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke strugled to get up and knock the blonde boy out but Naruto's hold on him strengthened.

"An important one. So answer it."

"What do you think, dobe?''

"Say it."

Sasuke mumbeled his answer so Naruto couldn't hear it.

"Louder..."

"Yes I would mind. Happy now?"

He grinned. "So you like her?"

Sasuke's face suddenly became flushed. "I-I never said that."

"But you said you would mind if I dated her."--Shironami grinned from her hiding place.

"I-I...uh..." Sasuke was really starting to get nervous.

His grin turned into a smirk.

"He's about to crack, this is great." Kasumi's grin got even bigger.

"So you don't like her but are possessive of her...Very interesting Sasuke."

"I'm not possessive!" Sasuke snaped back.'Am I?'

"Oh really? Why do you glare at anyone who goes near her?"

"I glare almost all the time."

"Not the death glare you give to any male near her."

'Great, he's got me there.' Sasuke tried to come up with a good excuse but couldn't so he just stayed silent. Naruto smirked again.

"Uh...I..uh." He still couldn't come up with anything, and he was starting to sweat visibly now.

Shironami smirked. She was getting great footage..---"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, it's just that...I...uh..."

''C'mon Sasuke, admite it already" Kasumi was really getting anxious.

"It's just what?"

"I-It's j-just t-that I..."Sasuke's face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"You what?" 'Say it already,' he thought.

Sasuke sighed and gave in,"I l-love Sakura.'' He said, but bearly above a whisper so Naruto couldn't hear.

"What's that you said?"

"I SAID I LOVE SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled before he knew what he was doing.

Naruto smiled and stood up. "That's all I needed to know."

Sasuke stood up also and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt. "If you tell anybody about what was said I will kill you in the most inhumane way possible." He put Naruto back down and walked out of the forest.

"Did you girls get that?" Shironami nodded. "Every second."

"And I already made a bunch of copies of it."

"Good...""I don't think we need to blackmail him. I'm sure most of Konoha heard him when he yelled."

"Yeah, but just in case they didn't we have this to blackmail him anytime we want."Kasumi said while holding the tape up.

Both Naruto and Shironami nodded

"So...now what do you wanna do? Go get raman?"

"RAMEN!" Both of them shouted out, Shironami glomping Kasumi.

"C'mon, let's go." The three friends walked off towards Ichiraku.

* * *

Sakura: So what did you think? Good, fair, horrible? Please review and tell us. 


	2. Sakura and the Tape

Kit: Thank you everyone for reviewing.

Sakura: Yeah, they really encouraged us to write more, since this was originally a one-shot.

Kit: And for everyone who reviewed, have your choice of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi plushies.

Sakura: Sasuke, disclaimer please.

Sasuke:mutters Kit and Sakura do not own Naruto. If they did I'd probably have to kill them.

Sakura:Er…Thank you, Sasuke….Now here's chapter 2 of Confession Time.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi on the bridge.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and leaned against the railing, arms crossed.

Sakura was fighting, debating if she should ask Sasuke out again. She hasn't for a while because she was sure he would reject her, but after the little incident at Shironami's house the other day she was almost sure he would accept her offer.

Sasuke mentally sighed. His thoughts were on the incident with Naruto

Sakura gathered her courage and asked him, "S-Sasuke-kun, w-will y-you go on a d-date with me?"

He opened one eye and looked at her. "No," he said in his usual cold voice.

Sakura was more crushed than usual. She was almost positive that he would say yes.

He closed his eyes again. He had seen that crushed look and it made him angry at himself for causing that.

She looked down at her feet, thinking about what she saw the other day._ 'I was so sure he was going to say yes. That tape... that was definitely Sasuke-kun I saw in that tape_.'

Flashback 

Shironami patted her friend on the back. "Sakura, I'm sure he'll come to like you...If he doesn't already." She looked to Kasumi for support.

"Yeah, I bet he already has a big crush on you, but is just too shy to come out and admit it." Kasumi replied, giving Sakura a warm smile.

"Guys like him are kinda shy that way."

Sakura looked up at her two friends and smiled, "Thanks you two."

"You're welcome." Shironami smiled. "And if you ever need it, I'll kick Sasuke's butt with some help from others."

"I'm sure Naruto would love to help with that." Kasumi grinned.

She nodded. "So would Lee and maybe Ino if she gets over her crush."

"I don't think Ino will ever get over Sasuke, unless she finally realizes Shikamaru likes her." Sakura replied as her smile widened.

"True, but one can always hope."

Kasumi looked at her watch, "Hey, I've gotta go. See ya later."

"Bye Kasumi." Shironami waved.

"See ya, Kasumi." Sakura waved also.

Shironami looked at her clock after Kasumi left. "Crud! I have to make a snack for Ritsuko," she cried out rushing out of her room. "I'll be right back!"

"Ok." Sakura took a seat and looked around Shironami's room. "Doesn't this girl ever clean her room?" Sakura spotted a tape on a table and picked it up. "What's this? 'Sasuke's Confession'?"

"Sakura," she called out. "Want some food?"

"Sure." Sakura replied.

"You're gonna have to come down to get it."

"Alright, be right there." Sakura put the tape in her bag and headed to the kitchen.

End Flashback 

_'In that tape, Sasuke said that he loved me. Why won't he just admit it? He already knows I love him._'

Sasuke tried to keep his thoughts away from Sakura, but they would drift back to the pink haired kunoichi.

'Should I ask him about it?' Sakura kept debating it in her head until she decided just to ask him. "Uh... Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you want Sakura?" He opened both his eyes.

"Uh..." **'Out with it. You already have his attention.**' Her inner self said. Sakura gathered her courage again, "Why won't you go out with me? I saw the tape when you admitted to Naruto that you love me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tape?" _'I'm gonna kill that idiot_.'

"Y-yeah. I-I found t-this t-tape and it h-had you and Naruto fighting and when he pinned you y-you admitted it."

His eyes narrowed into a death glare. '_He recorded that!_'

Sakura was really frightened. He was staring at her intensely, anger in his eyes.

"What all was on this tape?"

"Y-you a-and N-Naruto sparing, and a-after a while h-he pinned you and a-asked you a few questions until you finally yelled 'I love Sakura'."

A blush appeared on his cheeks though he was scowling.

Sakura calmed down a little at the site of Sasuke blushing. _'He's blushing! THE Uchiha Sasuke is blushing! And it was because of me!_' Inner Sakura was doing a victory dance.

_'Crap...This means...Grrr...She knows I like her...How do I get out of this one?_' "Eh..Er...It was forced," he mumbled.

" I know Naruto forced it out of you, but that's really how you feel, isn't it?"

"..." The blush on his face spread.

"I take that blush as a 'yes'." Sakura slightly smirked.

"I didn't say that!" He protested.

"Yes, YOU didn't say it, but your eyes did." Sakura was truly smirking now.

He glared at her. "My eyes are dark. How can you possibly see anything!"

"Eyes are the window into the soul. There was a glint in them that told me it was true." Her smirk softened into a smile.

"Hmph." He looked away from her.

Sakura looked away too, smile still on her face. A few minutes later Naruto walked over to the bridge.

Naruto waved at Sakura. "Morning Sakura-chan!" He did not notice the death glare Sasuke gave him.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura waved and smiled at him.

"You're looking lovely, as always. Would you like to get some ramen after Kakashi-sensei gets here?"

Sasuke glared even more at this.

"Sure. Sasuke-kun, want to come with us?"

Sasuke glared. "I've got better things to do."

"Like be a jerk."

"Guys, don't start fighting now."

"Like I'd fight with the dobe. He's not worth the energy."

Naruto glared back.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the railing. Two hours later , Kakashi finally arrived.

''Good morning. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life again." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"You guys have the day off today. There haven't been many missions lately."

"Score!" Naruto smiled. "So, Sakura, shall we go?"

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke before nodding and heading off with Naruto.

"No." Sasuke spoke, withdrawing some kunai, stepping towards Naruto. Naruto blinked. "No what?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. What's wrong?"

"Naruto...Tape...You have until the count of three."

Naruto paled when he figured out what Sasuke referred to. "Uh..."

"...One..."

"Eh..."

"...Two..."

"Uh. Gottagobye!" Naruto ran off.

"...Three..." Sasuke chased after him.

"What the heck?" Sakura just stood there, dumbfounded.

Kakashi looked towards where Naruto and Sasuke ran off. "Uh, Sakura. You might want to follow them. Make sure they don't kill each other."

"Oh, right." Sakura ran after the two boys.

Cries of "Don't kill me!" rang through Konoha.

Sakura: Thanks for reading.

Kit: Please help us out by giving us constructive criticism. And sorry for OoCness.


End file.
